1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer printed letters and return cards, and more particularly relates to a letter blank having an address window therein combined with a return card secured to the reverse side of the blank and placed to be visible through the window and imprinted simultaneously with the letter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many businesses rely on making customer contact through the mails and employ vast automatic addressing and mailing systems for this purpose. Conventionally, a computer-generated letter is imprinted with a message, which message can be generalized or personalized by using known computer printing techniques. If personalized, the inside address and salutation vary according to the addressee, but the message remains constant. In order to provide a convenient follow-up on the letter, a return card with the business address and pre-paid postage imprinted on one side is usually enclosed. Often the message side of the return card includes check lists or some other means for the recipient to indicate that he would like some follow-up information not provided in the letter message. The recipient's name and address can also be included on the message side and the card is used for addressing the follow-up reply by the initiating business. Thus, it is often necessary to imprint the prospective customer's name and address three times in each mailing: on the letter, on the return card, and on the envelope in which the letter is mailed. The many printings involved in such mailing are time consuming and costly.
More recently, improved return card and mailing systems have been developed wherein the return card was affixed to the reverse side of the computer letter directly behind an open address window. The card was affixed on the reverse side of the letter through an adhesively attached tear strip. The tear strip was usually secured to the letter by a plurality of rather widely spaced dots of glue. It has been found that the spaced glue dots sometimes could not tightly bind the tear strip to the letter and therefore, when the recipient would attempt to remove only the return card, the tear strip also became separated. Additionally, the glue dots created a bumpy interconnection wherein when the computerized letter was printed, the printed message would break up when the computer printer passed over the bumps or dots.